Field of The Invention
The invention relates to methods of preparing aromatic carbonate polymer resins.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Aromatic carbonate polymers are the polymerization products of a dihydric phenol and a carbonate precursor such as a carbonyl halide. These polycarbonates and their preparation are known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,028,365; 3,334,154; 3,275,601 and 3,915,926, all of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The present invention is an improvement in the process of polymerization (interfacial), facilitating handling of certain reagents and conserving energy.